


Живой

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Вы смотрите на меня так, словно я – настоящий»





	Живой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416393) by SageMuraken. 



– Мне нравится, как вы на меня смотрите, – произнес Джениус, опустив глаза в пол.  
Удивившись, Шори взглянул сквозь прутья решетки на мужчину с волосами цвета вороного крыла.  
– Ты о чем?  
Джениус встал со своего места и медленно приблизился, глядя на Шори. В его глазах бушевали эмоции, которые тот не мог распознать, но от них в животе и груди расплывался жар. Шори не мог отрицать, что Джениус представлял собой поразительное зрелище. В некотором смысле даже прекрасное.  
– Вы смотрите на меня так, словно я настоящий. Не инструмент, который можно использовать, а затем выбросить, когда мои силы ослабнут, – мягко ответил Джениус.  
Шори сжал пальцы на прутьях. Эта сталь, разделявшая их, его бесила. Внезапно ему захотелось дотронуться до Джениуса, обнять его и погладить эти чудесные длинные волосы.  
– Джениус...  
– Мастер Шори, – с нажимом сказал тот, обрубая его слова прежде, чем они были произнесены. Его губы улыбались, но улыбка выглядела измученной. – У вас есть все, что нужно. У вас есть сила, которой нет у меня. Вы гораздо важнее, чем я, поэтому могу заверить: вам не причинят никакого вреда.  
Шори нахмурился.  
– Я не... Можешь выпустить меня отсюда?  
Джениус чуть качнул головой.  
– Мне не стоит этого делать.  
– Это не означает, что ты не можешь, – настаивал Шори, протянув руку между прутьев.  
Джениус перевел взгляд с руки пленника на его лицо и сделал шаг вперед так, чтобы тот мог до него дотронуться. Шори воспользовался шансом и погладил его по щеке.  
– Ближе, – прошептал он.  
Джениус сделал еще один шаг, его глаза вновь были опущены в пол, словно в притворной застенчивости. Шори глубоко вздохнул, когда смог дотянуться так, чтобы погладить его темные волосы. Они оказались такими мягкими, какими он их и представлял.  
– Пожалуйста. Еще ближе, – убеждал он.  
Джениус подчинился, встав так, что теперь он стоял напротив Шори, и их разделяли лишь стальные прутья. Секунду спустя Джениус взглянул на своего пленника; теперь в его глазах читалась смесь печали и отчаянной тоски.  
И Шори не устоял. Используя свои пальцы, по-прежнему вплетенные в волосы Джениуса, он подтянул того ближе, и их губы встретились в мягком поцелуе. Шори желал бы большего, но тот отстранился и повернулся к нему спиной, его голос звучал сдавленно:  
– Я не заслуживаю этого.  
Шори недовольно хмыкнул, но спокойно произнес, наполовину требуя, наполовину умоляя:  
– Выпусти меня отсюда, и я позабочусь о тебе, обещаю.– Их короткое время вместе пробудило в Шори до странного мощное желание защитить мужчину.  
Джениус не двигался и долго оставался безмолвен. Шори даже не мог сказать, проигнорировал ли он его слова или просто обдумывает их.  
Он уже хотел вновь заговорить, когда Джениус вдруг развернулся к нему, держа в руке ключ. Шори с облегчением выдохнул, но тот открыл дверь и шагнул в клетку сам, заперев ее за собой. Растерянность, испытываемая Шори, наверное, была ясно различима на его лице, но Джениус лишь встал перед ним и опустил руки.  
– Делайте со мной, что хотите, – прошептал он. – Только заставьте меня почувствовать себя живым,  _настоящим_.  
Шори с изумлением пару секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем улыбнуться и придвинуться ближе, сокращая и так короткое расстояние между ними – и на этот раз никакие прутья не были преградой.   
И он привлек Джениуса к себе и вновь поцеловал, собираясь приложить все силы, чтобы убедить того в реальности своего бытия.


End file.
